The Fighter and The Lover
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Two new exchange students make their way to Ouran Highschool and make friends with the Host Club (plus one). However, what happens when Carolina is near death, to make it worse her best friend's father is back…and he brought the mob with him.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: I really should get this new obsession checked.**

**~CWA**

**Title: **The Fighter and the Lover

**Summary: **Two new exchange students make their way to Ouran Highschool and make friends with the Host Club (plus one). However, what happens when Carolina is near death, to make it worse her best friend's father is back…and he brought the mob with him.**  
Genre: **Romance/Drama/Mystery/Friendship

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **_I do now own nor claim Ouran Highschool Host Club. I do own OCs. _

**Prologue:**

I looked over to my best friend, Crystal. Apparently, I meant a lot to her, considering she was doing this. I can't believe she would take that risk. Then again, maybe it was safer since we were moving to Japan. By we, I meant Crystal and me. It was all sorted out- the disguise, the plan, everything. We just needed to go to Japan. It was a safety precaution. We would go to Japan, go to school at some place called Ouran High School Academy, and fit in until it was safe to live in America again. I thought it was a good plan, anyway.

My father nodded his head to me and I nodded back.  
"Bye, Dad," I said as I hugged him. Taken by surprise, he stiffened, and then he hugged back. Everyone thought he was a tough guy, but he really wasn't that tough- well, he was, but not to Crystal and me.

"Be careful," my father said as he looked to the both of us, "you know what you must do."  
I nodded. I was seventeen, and Crystal was eighteen- we would be able to take care of ourselves…in another country.

Crystal and I were on the first flight we got to Japan. From there, we would go to my father's summer home that would act as a safe house. It was protected and there were 'bodyguards' everywhere. Even if they couldn't protect us, we could protect ourselves. Though, with my…_condition_…it would be harder to protect myself- one of the other reasons we're going to Japan.

I looked over to Crystal. She was my cousin, but she was also my best friend. Her father was my uncle. We may have been cousins, but we didn't look anything alike. She had dark red hair and bright blue eyes. I had pale peach, sort of blonde, hair with my bright pink-violet eyes. We didn't look alike, but people still mistook us as sisters because of how we acted. Crystal was good at protecting me- to my dismay since I could take care of myself.

She looked so solemn sitting there, looking out the plane window. It made me wonder if she ever did show emotion. I mean, I've known her since I was kid- but she hardly shows emotion. She was very smart- I knew that.

She was one of the smartest people I knew actually. She never let anyone bring her down. I looked over to my..._siblings._ Father allowed me to take them with me to the safe house. After all, I would never leave if I didn't think they were safe. So, one-year-old Raven and Crystal's one-year-old brother, Evan, were with us too. Raven had my pale peach hair and bright green eyes and Evan had Crystal's bright blue eyes with dark black hair.

"Cara," Raven mumbled sleepily.

I smiled at her. My full name was Carolina, but I went by Cara. We took a public plane instead of Father's private one. Luckily though, Raven and Evan both had seats beside me while Crystal was a seat behind us. We paid good money to sit first class and get seats close together.

"It's okay," I said as I rubbed her hair, "we'll be there soon."  
She mumbled and laid her head down on her stuffed animal. Soon, she was fast asleep.

"Hey, wake up."  
I woke up groggily to Crystal pushing my arm slightly to wake me up. I was surprised that she was awake. She noticed my surprise and scoffed,

"I didn't sleep last night- nothing to be grumpy about."

I chuckled. Crystal wasn't exactly a morning person. I stood up and stretched. As we headed out, Crystal had our bags as Evan held one of my hands and my other hand was carrying Raven- who was still asleep. After all, we arrived pretty late at night. Most of the signs were Japanese, but there was one that stood out. It was Japanese and English, _Welcome Cara and Crystal._ I smiled slightly- least this time they didn't use our last names. I had given instructions to only use our first names. Especially in Japan since I knew most people went by their last names. It wasn't that I didn't understand Japanese, but English was my first language after all.

Crystal handed our bags to the bodyguards and took Evan from me. I didn't mind- after all I knew Evan was on the verge of falling asleep. I saw lots of people giving us scared looks or glares. I rolled my eyes and got into the limo. Crystal sat across from me with Evan asleep on her as I sat with Raven asleep on me.

I was happy when we finally arrived to the house we were staying at. Though, we couldn't see it yet since the walls were huge, covering around the home like it was a secret palace- in a way, I guess it was. Guards were set up everywhere with mean looks on their faces. As soon as the gates opened, the limo made it's way through. It was different than the place back home- just a bit though.

I smiled though- the place was still like the mansion back home too. I could tell Father did his best to make it like America.

"Welcome to our new home," I whispered as I stroked Raven's hair.


	2. Brand New Day

**Chapter 1- Brand New Day:**

**Cara:**  
I woke up to my alarm blaring, but despite the rude wake up call, I had a smile on my face. I stretched and got up to head to Crystal's room. I winced though. I wasn't that dumb to try and wake her. Then, I sighed. _Yeah I am. We have school. _I gathered up my courage and opened the door.

Crystal's room was darker than mine. My room had white carpets with light gray walls. Heck, even my bed was a bit bright- silky white blankets and pillows. After all, white was my favorite color. Crystal's room reflected her favorite colors- black and blue. The carpets were a deep pitch black and the walls were a dark shade of blue. On her bed was a ball of blue blankets. I sighed and went over to the window to open it.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!"

I smiled, hearing a groan from the blankets.  
"We aren't all morning birds," she muttered as she covered herself even more with the blankets. I chuckled and with one swift moment, grabbed the blankets and pulled. Crystal hissed from the rush of cold air and glared at me.

"If you weren't my cousin…" she muttered.

I continued smiling and then left her to get ready while I got ready myself. I knew the maids would get Raven and Evan up so I wasn't worried about that. I jumped in the shower- glad that I had my own restroom hooked up to the bedroom.

When I got out, dressed in only two towels (one around my body and the other was on my head), I saw Crystal sitting on my bed scowling. She was dressed in her black jeans and a dark green shirt that was baggy on her. The shirt, of course, was long-sleeved and covered most of her neck- for a good reason.

"What," I asked as she just sat scowling.

"Did you see the uniforms?"

I shook my head and she grabbed something from behind her. She pulled the dress high with a scowl and I winced. That dress was the girl's uniform…it was hideous. It was a sick yellow color that was not only terrible and gross, but if I wore it, it would clash with my pale hair.

"Can we_ not_ wear that," I asked.

A maid popped her head in the door. She had long black hair and dark eyes- signs that she was Japanese. Her nametag (I required them all to wear name tags until I knew their names) read _Aiko. _

"The uniforms are required," she said softly and I smiled,

"Is there someway we can _buy_ our way out of wearing the fashion disaster?"

She nodded,

"You..You could always alter the dresses…"  
"And the color," I asked.

She shrugged and I sighed. The maid left as I got out a pair of scissors, some fabric paint, and a sewing kit. I was glad we got up earlier than needed so I had time to do this. When I was done with the dresses they weren't as hideous. I had used some of the fabric paint to color the dress white- it was my favorite color after all. I cut the dress to a bit below my knees and cut off the collar and the sleeves. I used the ribbon as a necklace and had it tied around my neck. The mary-janes were on my feet and I didn't mind them as much. Crystal was wearing her altered dress to. She kept it the hideous yellow because, according to her, the other alterations were enough to make the dress bearable. Her dress was neatly cut mid-thigh and she wore white tights with white combat boots. The sleeves were off, but the collar was still there to cover her neck. After all, we didn't want to spook the people.

We headed down to the kitchen and after breakfast, we got into the limo with Raven and Evan. The kids got dropped off first at their daycare and then we got off at school. I ignored their looks though.

Crystal:

I smiled slightly at my cousin. I admired her, in a way. I mean, I was a year older- being eighteen and not seventeen, but I still looked up to her. She was so strong, even after all that happened. Even with the danger she is in. She still smiles. I do all that I can to protect her. She is my cousin, my best friend…my duty. Protecting her comes natural since I think of her like a sister as well. Cara really was the sweetest person I knew, but she could be deadly if needed as well. However, since her condition…I resisted the urge to sigh. I glared at the people who I heard talking about us behind our backs.

"_Come on,"_ Cara said, "_We gotta head to the office."  
"_Cara," I said, "We must speak in Japanese, remember?"

"Ohh.."  
I shook my head slightly. I just knew that Cara would have trouble with Japanese. English was her preferred language, mine too actually. Though, I wasn't as bad at Japanese than she was. That girl could learn a language in a day, but then forget the next day.

"Are those the new girls," some guys whispered, "they're hot."

I was glad that Cara wasn't paying attention but I still glared at the boys, who then stopped talking. I continued walking behind Cara- who was being bubbly as she walked with a skip to her step. I noticed a lot of girls were staring at our 'uniforms.' Bah. The stares were worth it if I didn't have to wear that hideous yellowed monstrosity. Geesh. I looked at the signs and started to head towards the office, while Cara was headed the opposite direction.

"Cara," I said, "it's this way."  
"Opps."

She walked beside me as we went to the office. We were greeted by a nice secretary that still eye-balled our uniforms.  
"Where are your uniforms?"  
"These are the uniforms," Cara answered, "But there was nothing in the handbook that we couldn't _alter_ them."

Cara smiled. The lady sighed, but then cracked a small smile. No one can resist Cara's smile after all. It's like a virus. Eventually, we got our schedules and started to wonder around.

"We aren't lost," I muttered as Cara laughed,  
"Yes, we are! Come on!"

We wondered around until we found a room labeled 'Music Room #3.' We shrugged- just how many music rooms can a rich school have anyway? Nevertheless, we opened the door.

Cara:

I gasped as we were greeted by rose petals and handsome men. The first guy, with blonde hair and eyes similar to mine- just darker-, handed me and Crystal a rose and kissed my hand,  
"Ah, new customers. Welcome, princesses."

I winced and took my hand away.

_"_Geesh, what a fake," Crystal muttered. The guy looked shocked and retreated to a corner and…was he growing mushrooms? Another guy- who personally looked like a chick- stepped forward with a confused expression.

"Sorry about him…Are you new here?"  
One guy- that I recognized as Kyoyo Oorito or something like that, stepped forward.  
"Ah yes. The new exchanged students from America. Carolina Venn, seventeen, sister to Raven Venn, and her cousin, Crystal LeAnn, who has a younger brother Evan LeAnn. Interesting enough, both are daughters of the American mob. Curiously, Carolina Venn is also diagnosed-"

Crystal stepped forward,  
"Another word from you and you will be sorry. That is private information."

I heard the girly one mutter,

"way to piss off someone, Kyoyo-senpai."

He raised an eyebrow,  
"Far enough."

Crystal scowled and I grabbed her arm to keep her from punching that guy. I shook my head 'no',

"Cris…"

She sighed and backed away. The blonde guy- and the two redheaded twins- looked mortified. The chick- I am almost 100 percent sure it's a chick, no Adam's apple- looked a bit taken back. The tall one and the small kid looked weary and protective.

"Th-the mob, but they-they-"

"Funny," I said smiling, "you know us, but we don't know you," I chuckled.

My smile seemed to ease the tension. The blonde guy smiled,  
"Well, I am Souh Tamaki, the 'princely type', then there's the Hitachii twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, 'the little devils,' with a dash of 'twin-cest', here is Fujiko Haruhi, 'the natural type.' Then we have Ōotori Kyōya, 'the cool type,' Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Hunny, the 'boy lolita,' and Morinozuka Takashi, Mori, 'the silent type.' Welcome to the Ouran Highschool Host Club!"

I looked at him in disbelief, though I mentally switched the names, _so there's Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Kyoyo, Hunny, and Mori. _Then what he said registered in my brain,

"Types," I asked as Crystal looked at them in disbelief,  
"Host club?"

Tamaki deflated, _actually shouldn't I be calling him Tamaki-senpia or something, geesh Japanese is confusing. _  
"Wait," I said to Crystal, "host club….isn't that what Charlie was in for a while?"  
"Oh yeah…now I remember."  
We scowled. The memories of _host clubs_ weren't exactly great. Personally, I found them fake and wrong.

"So," the twins said together as they looked us over, "if you're famous mob daughters- why dress like commoners?"

I scowled and then smiled,  
"We don't. These are the uniforms…we just altered them! Yellow isn't exactly flattering."  
I chuckled and the twins smiled.


	3. Friends

**Author Note: Please review!~CWA**

**Chapter 2- Friends:**

**Cara:**

The next day was a bit…nicer. After all, I barely got any stares from my outfit- though I still heard people talking. After Kyoyo had shared that bit of information about Crystal and I- the whole school knew within the hour. I sighed- it was a bit hard to make friends when they were scared of you because you were 'a mob daughter.'

By now, I was used to it. I was used to people being scared. I was used to children hiding. I was used to being alone. But…I had Crystal. She was my best friend. My cousin. My bodyguard. I remembered at first I didn't think I would get along with her- though that was when I was about four. I thought she would've been like everyone else. But she wasn't like the others. She actually stayed with me and we became best friends. And when we were eleven she was officially my bodyguard. She even stuck by me when…_that_…happened…and I got my _condition. _

We were very close. We kind of had to be. After all…she got…_a tattoo_ for my protection. I mean, I had a tattoo too. In America, it was common- yet the tattoos we got- or rather she got since I was…_forced…-_marked us as part of our mobs. Plural since- well. Two mobs- I put my hand to my head-  
"All the thinking is giving me a headache."

"Well," Crystal scoffed, "Maybe you should just stop thinking."

She looked at me amused and I blushed, _I didn't mean to say that out-loud._

The school day went pretty well. Besides those dang twins that kept bugging me and Crystal. It wasn't that much of a problem really- it was kind of fun! Though, Crystal didn't like it. At lunch, Tamaki invited us over to sit with him and the rest of the club. Tamaki even said that even if we were mob daughters, and he still feared us, it was still his job to make every girl happy. He even considered us friends. I thought I saw more than a few girls glaring at me during that- but it didn't really bother me all that much. Hunny was nice enough- very childish and reminded of Raven and Evan. Mori was…silent. In a lot of ways, he reminded me of Crystal.

After school, I was kind of bored though. I mean, we didn't exactly want to leave yet.

"Cara," Crystal said as she sighed, "I'm headed to that stupid host club."  
"If you think it's stupid, why keep going?"  
"Well for once, to teach that dumb Kyoyo a lesson!"

I saw a faint blush on her cheeks and smirked. She huffed and headed to Music Room 3, meanwhile I decided to wonder around the gardens. I kind of liked it there. It was really cool there. The flowers were so beautiful. I liked the red ones the most. Red was my second favorite color.  
"Ouch," I said- I had gotten so distracted by the flowers I didn't realize where I was going and ran into someone. He wasn't wearing a school uniform and he looked pretty beaten up- with a bruised face and everything. He looked too old to go to this school though. He got a glint in his eyes and grabbed my arm,  
"Well, aren't you a pretty thing."

His nails dug into the skin on my arm, making small cuts. I winced,  
"Let me go- now."  
Before he could react, I fought back. I had used my free hand and punched him. When he let go and stumbled back, I used my foot to swiftly trip him at the same time punching his stomach. He fell,  
"Damn it! First that redhead and now you! Freaks!"

He ran off and I looked at my arm. It had a bruise on it, about the size of a large hand, and small cuts over it. I continued walking though. I heard some rustling- _better not be one of those guy's friends._ I walked to see this guy pulling out a small box. He had bright red hair that was somewhat long and had a meaner look on his face. But when he opened the lid, I saw that there was a bird inside. It was hurt…_and aww that is so sweet…_

He turned,  
"Is anyone there?"

I hid.

Kasanoda:

I heard someone moving behind me. Startled, I turned. I was about to chew them out until I realized it was a girl- a woman. She was about my age…but she was so…_beautiful._ Her hair was a very pale peach color- a mix of orange and blonde, nearly a strawberry blonde. It was…_exotic._ Her eyes were a wonderful bright violet. She didn't wear that normal school uniform- though it looked similar, but it was white and had a few alters.

Though, that meant she probably didn't go to this school…and didn't know who I was. I glared at her- but I had to stop. She had a small blush on her face. She was…shy, but she was…I couldn't explain it.

"Are…are you okay," I asked hesitantly and she stepped forward with a smile.

As she stepped from the bushes, she winced. I looked down- _probably from my looks. I wasn't exactly nice-looking._ But she didn't run. She smiled again, rubbing her arm slightly.

_"_Is that bird okay?"  
I smiled faintly as I held the hurt bird in my hands,  
"It will be…"

We started to walk as we talked- ending up sitting on a bench nearby chatting. I couldn't help but to blush though. She was…she was the first girl that wasn't afraid of me.  
"Cara."

I looked at her and she chuckled,  
"My name, Carolina, but I go by Cara."

"But," I argued and she interrupted,  
"I know. You don't call people their first names here…but we're friends, right?"

I smiled,  
"I…yeah. I guess so. I'm...Kasanoda."

She smiled and took the bird from my hands. I didn't really notice it…but she is my first friend…and she is a very…_beautiful _woman too. As soon as the bird was in her hands, it flew away. She gasped,  
"I..I guess it's healed."

I smiled and she blushed slightly. I shifted uncomfortably. She titled her head,

"What's wrong?"  
"I….nothing….Do you go to this school?"  
She chuckled,  
"Yeah, but I altered the costume," she winked, "besides yellow isn't really my color."  
I blushed when she winked,  
"Well, I think you would be beautiful no matter what you're wearing."

After realizing what I said, I blushed and flustered. To my relief, she laughed.  
"Well, thanks! Are you sure you're okay, though?"

I sighed,

"If you go to school here- then you should now…the walking blizzard."

She looked surprised,  
"You're the human blizzard, but you're so nice!"

I blushed again slightly,  
"Well…not many people think that since I am the son of the mob."

"Well," she winked again making me blush even more, "guess we're both children of the mob! But really, you're not so bad."

Third Person:

Crystal walked into the Host Club- planning to have a talk with Kyoyo. She wasn't pleased that the news of her and Cara's fathers were already all around the school.

"Pardon, Kyoyo," Crystal said as she walked in- thankfully club hours were already done and there were no guests.

Kyoyo glared,  
"That is no sign of respect."  
"That's because I have no respect for a cowardly man."

Kyoyo raised an eyebrow, _what an interesting young woman. Either very smart or very idiotic. _

"You have no right to tell the stories of others," Crystal said, "When you don't even tell your own story."

Kyoyo barely kept his cool- pushing up his glasses up. The others gathered around- interested to see how it would play out. Crystal smirked,

"Not even worthy of his family, really- not with your age. It would take a lot to impress your father enough to give you the company…and I bet that annoys you to no end."

Crystal and Kyoyo had a stare off. Though he would never admit it, he was impressed. Crystal was smarter than he gave her credit for- thinking she was all brawns and no brains.

Eventually, Crystal decided it would be best to head out. She quickly left, but hit table slightly- jostling it enough that the tea set fell. Kyoyo got an evil glint in his eye and Crystal wanted to smack that smirk off his face.

She looked over at Mori before she left. Something about him…she shook her head. Mori raised an eyebrow at her staring and she blushed as she hurriedly left. Mori couldn't help but feel a bit intrigued at her. She was like him- silent, deadly, and would do anything to protect their cousins. They were alike. Though, he doubted she was that deadly or dangerous. Still, she was…interesting to say the least. There was something about her.

Crystal quickly left. Something about Mori just…it reminded her of someone…and that didn't help at all. As she walked out of the host club towards the garden- where she knew Cara would be from her love of flowers. As she was nearly to the exit, someone brushed past her. It was girl with a mean look on her face. Crystal remembered her. It was the same girl that didn't like Crystal or Cara because of how much time they spend with the club- that really wasn't by choice though. She smirked at Crystal,  
"Don't hang out with those guys, I'm warning you."  
"Well," Crystal said, "kind of hard to do since I am a part of the club now."

The girl's face turned several shades of red before she smirked,

"Get her."

Crystal was confused until a few guys walked out. The girl smirked and left, leaving the guys and Crystal alone. Crystal narrowed her eyes.

"Go find us a _private_ room," the apparent leader said to one of them. The one ordered quickly left.

There were now five guys, all against Crystal. Inwardly, she smirked- _I've had worse._ She got into a fighting position. She didn't recognize the guys from school- they weren't even in uniforms.

"Looks like girly thinks she can fight, _get her."_

They headed towards her. Crystal dodged every punch and got in a few herself, yet one guy managed to knock the wind out of her. One guy threw a punch and it hit her hard in the face. While she was thrown off, one guy came up from behind her and grabbed her. She struggled but she couldn't get free. His hands started to wonder and she tensed, gritting her teeth.  
"LET ME GO!"

The men just laughed. The one guys hands still wondered as he tried to get up the dress. Fear bubbled inside of Crystal. She was a tough person- things like this weren't supposed to happen…at least not when their just…

"I believe she said to let her go."

Mori stood there, glaring, looking very angry. It was the most emotion she's seen on his face. The guys- having being idiots and not going to the school- didn't take the threat seriously. The guys hands still wondered on her body and she winced as he said,  
"If you wanted a piece, just say so."

Mori growled.

**Kasanoda:**

"If it makes you feel better, I had no friends either."

She looked down as I looked a bit shocked. She continued,  
"I know what's like to be feared-"  
"-but I don't want to be feared," we both said at the same time.

She blushed, which I found very cute. I got a bit flustered. We have been talking for a while and ended up having a good conversation. She was…pretty cool.  
"Honestly, you're one of my first friends," Cara said.

I smiled. She rubbed my arms again slightly. I looked at her concerned,

"Are you alright?"

She looked down and my eyes drifted. I blushed when my eyes drifted a bit too long on one location, until I finally looked at her arm and noticed all these small cuts. I gently took her arm in my hand,  
"What happened?"

The cuts and bruises were fresh.  
"It's nothing," she said quickly.

"What happened," I said sternly as I looked at the bruise- about the size of a hand…  
"Who did this?"

She was crying slightly and I realized that me grabbing her bruised arm so roughly wasn't a good idea. I retracted,  
"Sorry," I said. She smiled,  
"It's okay."

**Third Person:**

"Thanks again senpai," Crystal said, "but you really don't have to walk me to my home."

Mori shook his head,  
"Mori and yes I do."

Crystal was a bit taken back that Mori considered her such a friend that she could just call him Mori. She was also shocked that it was the most she heard him talk. They had taken down those guys pretty easily- expect one that ran off. The others ran off eventually too though- if they could've. Mori wasn't happy at them, and it turned out he was pretty _skilled._ Yet, so was Crystal. She had taken quite a few of those guys as well.

"If I didn't walk you home, they might try again or even more," Mori said. Crystal huffed,  
"We have to get Cara first."

They started walking. Mori looked at her. He didn't know what it was about her that just…it was different. For the first time, when he looked at her- it was as if Hunny wasn't there. Hunny, the one he was devoted to- was like chopped liver because when he looked at her…everything else was gone. It was only her. It hurt him to see her so hurt. As he looked at the damage- he realized she had a black eye. He would have to punish himself for letting her get hurt.

Crystal and Mori headed towards the gardens to find Cara. When they did find her, Crystal was confused,  
"Who's that guy?"  
"Ritsu Kasanoda."

Crystal looked at Mori for an explanation, which he did give,  
"He's a son of a powerful, mean, mob. Very mean."

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief, _that redheaded dude that is blushing and stuttering over a clueless Cara is mean and tough?_

"Cara," Crystal called, "We have to go!"

**Cara:**

I turned to see Crystal and Mori. I gasped as she got closer.  
"Crystal," I said, "What happened?"  
"Just a few guys. Nothing too bad."

I shook my head and Kasanoda shifted. I flushed,

"Kasanoda, this is my cousin, Crystal, who apparently brought Mori with her?"

I looked questioningly at my cousin.

"I'll explain later," Crystal muttered. I smiled at Kasanoda,  
"I better get going, see you tomorrow Kasanoda."

He smiled.  
***

As soon as we were home, Mori looked at the walls in question. Crystal sighed,  
"We're mob daughters, what did you expect?"

Mori stayed silent. Crystal smiled faintly,  
"Thanks again, Mori- really. I..I'll see you tomorrow."

She flushed and we headed inside. As soon as we were inside I gave her a look. We headed to my room.  
"Okay," I said, "Spill. What happened."  
"One of the girls were mad we hang out with the host club. She sent these goons to attack me and…"

Crystal winced and I looked at her concerned,  
"And what?"  
"They caught me by surprise and got the wind knocked out of me. I…one grabbed me from behind and started to touch me…"

She shivered and I hugged her as she continued,  
"But Mori came and he saved me. He insisted that he takes me home in case they came back or there were more."

I smiled,  
"So…Mori?"

She flustered.


	4. Fallen

**Author Note: So sorry up till now I spelt Kyoya as Kyoyo. I have minor dyslexia and I get a's and o's mixed up a lot. I am so sorry. Please review!**

**Chapter 3- Fallen:**

**Cara:  
**After a few months at Ouran High School Academy, both Crystal and I started to consider the Host Club as friends. Mori started acting different though. I've caught him looking at Crystal, a lot, and her looking at him- a lot. I smirked; I knew there was something going on there. What was really weird was Kyoya started acting different too.

I noticed Crystal, one of the smartest people I knew, didn't exactly like him. Yet, she did mention that she saw him intriguing. She wanted to figure out his secrets- the way he seemed to always now about others' secrets. Though, he was called the Shadow King for a reason. So, Crystal would occasionally have an intelligent, witty conversation with Kyoya. It think Kyoya saw it as more than a conversation though- considering the way he would look at her and glare at Mori when Mori was looking at her. Though, Crystal was a bit clueless sometimes in that department. I just hoped she would realize that she obviously has feelings for Mori before it's too late. I pray he doesn't break her heart.

Then again, Crystal wasn't the only one gaining some feelings. I hated to admit that I was starting to feel _something_ towards Kasanoda. I mean, we've been hanging out everyday (mostly because I had to do something while Crystal was working at the host club to pay off her debt- that she got from breaking a tea set). I learned things from him. We had a lot in common. He seemed like such a mean guy- but in reality, he's sweet. We both wanted to get out of the mob world and live our own lives- a dream that we both knew would never come true. I wanted to ask him out- but I knew that it would never last. Heck, with my condition I would be luckily if I could even _live_ long enough for me to ask him out.

Crystal:

I hated the whole debt thing. I didn't like being in debt. It made me feel…_owned._ I looked at Kyoya. He looked so smug. I wanted to do nothing more than wipe that smirk off his face. Though, Kyoya looked at me- it wasn't a look of disgust or hate. It seemed…pleasant. I shivered at the thought of the Shadow King having a soft side. Then again, people thought the same about me. Personally, he wasn't _that_ bad. I honestly just think he does some of this stuff because he can't lose a profit. Not with a father like his- who I met once in America.

I looked at Mori. He was…cool. He was different. He saved me from those guys- the perverts. But he was still…he was pretty cool. I wasn't quite sure what else I felt towards him. I knew Cara thought something was going on, but in truth- I didn't know. I didn't know what I thought or felt. It was odd.

I cleaned the tea sets carefully- I didn't want to add to my debt. It was my 'job' at the host club. I couldn't be a host- at least not according to Kyoya. So I was the maid- sort of. I refilled tea for the clients, cleaned the tea sets after the club, and cleaned the dressing room.

"Hey, Haruhi," _Honestly, I didn't really care for the whole senpai, -chan, -san_ _thing, _"are you done?"  
I opened the curtain. Haruhi was changing, her undershirt or bra or whatever was showing. She had wide eyes.  
"Guess not," I said as I turned around to face Tamaki.  
"What!?"  
I shrugged and winced,  
"Haruhi is a girl- not that hard to figure out. Heck, Cara and I both already know. She has no adam's apple and her eyes are too girly."  
Kyoya pushed his glasses up,

"I do suppose so. Luckily our clients have noticed…"

"Don't sweat it," I said, "no big deal."  
Third Person:

Tetsuya looked at Kasanoda- who was talking with Carolina in the gardens like they usually do. He noticed them spending a lot of time together. It could do Kasanoda some good. He headed back to the home to be met with the other mob guys.  
"What's up with boss lately?"  
Tetsuya smirked,  
"I think the boss is in love actually."

The guys went to hysterics.

"What a girl actually spoke to the boss?"  
"He likes a chic?"  
"The chic likes him?"  
Tetsuya shrugged,  
"She seems to. They spend a lot of time together."

Cara:  
I chuckled at Kasanoda's blushing. He was so funny sometimes though. He was…pretty sweet, actually.

"Hey Cara," Ritsu said (I got so confused with Japanese names that I am not sure which is his first and which is his last actually. Still, I always call him Kasanoda), "I…umm…wanna go…"

I chuckled and raised an eyebrow. He flustered,  
"The host club said they're going to the beach soon- after all, it's near the winter break, but as you know- we all have multiple homes in different countries-"  
I kind of tuned out his babble a bit. I knew what he meant though. It may have been winter break, but we could go somewhere where it was still hot like summer.

"-and I was wondering if you were going."  
"What," I asked- I tuned him out a bit too much. He flushed,  
"If you were going to the beach as well since your cousin and the host club are as a vacation."  
"Most likely," I answered honestly, "But personally, I don't really want to."  
He looked a bit shocked. I blushed,  
"I...I love the winter. I love the snow. I might go- but honestly, I don't really wish to. Though, there wouldn't be much to do."  
"You could hang out with me."

I looked at Kasanoda, who blushed.

"I- I-uhh I didn't mean-"  
"It's okay, Kasanoda, honestly."  
We both looked at each and then blushed again.

At home, Crystal waved goodbye to me with her bags packed. She had to go on the trip with the club- it was required after all, but it wasn't really a _trip._ She was going to a resort nearby that Kyoya's family owned. She would be there for a week. It was supposed to be a 'trip off' from the clients before winter/Christmas break.

As soon as she was gone, I was home alone besides the bodyguards and the maids. After all, Father was still in America and my mother died a long time ago. I grabbed my phone and texted Kasanoda (listed under R.K.).

_Hey, where should we meet up?_

I soon got a reply.

_Hey Cara….umm…how about the…uhh…park? _

By gosh, the guy was as shy in texts as he was in person.

_Cool. C u in ten._

I started to head out only to be stopped by the maids,

_"__What?"  
"Miss, you can't leave like that! You need the proper winter garments!'_  
I groaned as the maids dragged me to get dressed. When I was done, I was dressed in long, warm light gray pants with knee-high black boots with fur at the top. They put me in a long sleeved, blue shirt (it wasn't too cold for a jacket despite the ice and snow on the ground), and a black scarf. It looked nice. I smiled and the maids gave me a thumbs up.

My cell vibrated.

_Hey Cara, I'll come to your place to get you. The park's hard to find._

_Okay, Kas._

As soon as I sent that, a guard came in.  
"Miss, there's a man to see you. I don't trust him. He is son of local mob."

I rolled my eyes,

_"__Does he have bright red hair?"  
"Yes."  
"Then it's my date,"_ I winked.

The look on my guards faces, and the maids' face of horror and 'awww' was totally worth it. I laughed and practically skipped out. As soon as I got to the doors, I saw Kasanoda. He did look a bit mean, but it was the first time I've seen him out of uniform. He had regular blue jeans, and a green long-sleeved shirt. The guards were some-what blocking my view. I pushed past them.  
"_Miss,_" they said in alarm.  
"_Oh it's fine. He's my friend."_

The guards looked shocked. I wasn't worried about Kasanoda- it wasn't like he spoke English. He did seem a bit flushed though. The guards fought,

_"__But Miss- it's dangerous!"_

_"__He's fine! I can take care of myself!"  
"With your official bodyguard gone, we must protect you. Please,"_ one guard said, "_let us come along."_

I glared at them, making them jump. I wasn't a mob daughter for nothing. I lived up to the name at times,  
"_I need no protection."_

They finally said they wouldn't follow me and I left with Kasanoda. He was still blushing. It wasn't a date though. He didn't like me like that.

_"__No protection,"_ Kasanoda asked as we walked. I shrugged,  
"_I can fight,"_ then I switched to Japanese, "wait you can speak English!"  
He shrugged.

Kasanoda:

We were finally to the park. It looked pretty nice. Though, I thought Cara looked nicer. I never understood why she liked being called Cara instead of Carolina. I looked at the ground. A bit of snow here and there, but not too much. It was a bit chilly though and there was ice patches on the ground.

We walked along the sidewalk on the hill. Not many people were there. There were stairs up head soon- _I hope we don't fall. I would catch her though. _

"Cara," I asked, "why don't you like being called your full name?"

She shrugged and walked a bit father ahead of me,  
"I don't like Carolina…I…my mother used to call me that."

I sped up to match her pace,  
"What happened to her?"  
"She...she died at the hands of an enemy mob a few years ago…we were close…"

I saw her eyes glistened,

"But enough of that," she said as she smiled, "Tell me about Kasanoda!"  
"Not much to tell," I shrugged, "I was raised in the mob- told I would be very tough mob leader…because I looked like it."

She winced,  
"Sorry."  
"No, it's fine."

**We reached the stairs and I tried to help her- it was covered in slick ice after all, but she refused. It was pretty high up though. It was between 25-50 steps and pretty steep. She refused the help.  
"Whoa," she said as she almost slipped. I sighed,  
"Cara, be careful."  
"I..I'm fine…whoa!"  
Before I knew it, she slipped. I didn't catch her. I was too far behind her. She fell…down all those steps….and when she hit the ground…she wasn't moving.  
"CARA!"**


	5. Recovery

**Author Note: I changed the cover of the story just for the scene at the end. Is it okay? Or should I change the cover back?~CWA  
**

**Chapter 4- Recovery:**

Cara:

When I woke up, I was in a hospital. I felt a bit…out of it. I felt…stiff, like I couldn't move. I did know I was defiantly in a hospital- judging by the IV in my arm, but my vision itself was…blurred.  
"Cara," I heard Ritsu's voice (_see, I can say his first name, but it doesn't exactly roll of the tongue), _"You're awake!"

I winced and my vision cleared. I saw Kasanoda's face. He was sitting beside me. His eyes looked red like he had been crying. He looked so worried…why was he so worried? I looked at myself, but it was hard.

"Don't move, so soon," I heard a voice say.

I saw a man. He was older looking, Japanese, and had gentle, soft gray eyes with matching gray hair. He had a white coat and a name tag that read _Dr. Acula, don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh._ I guessed he was my doctor.

"You took quite the fall," he said as he got closer, "Luckily your boyfriend here was quick. He ran you into the E.R. carried in his arms, practically shouting for help," he said with a soft smile.

I noticed that Ritsu didn't correct him on the boyfriend part, and neither did I. Then again, we might have been too tired to correct the doctor. The doctor looked at me sadly, but still smiling,  
"Your records listed your cousin as a contact, but we are unable to reach her-"  
"-She went to the Ooturi private beach for a week…If she didn't answer it's because there's no service."

The doctor sighed,  
"Either way, you must stay here for at least a day or two. You were in critical condition. The fall…you broke a few things- including two ribs, your ankle, and bruised a few other ribs."  
I winced,  
"That explains the knives-"

"Pardon?"  
"It feels like knives are being stabbed into my sides."  
"…That's relatively normal. Either way, you nearly broke your neck- it's going to be a bit stiff. The nurse will here in a minute to help explain your medications."

The doctor nodded and left muttering,  
"I still don't see how that fall caused to much damage."

"Ristu," I asked, "are you okay?"  
Kasanoda looked at me with a sad smile,  
"I should be asking you that, you never call me by my first name."

I chuckled, but it turned into a hard cough. Kasanoda's smile faded,  
"Are you okay? Do you need anything? I…I'm sorry."  
"Sorry, for what?"

He looked at me with teary eyes,  
"I couldn't save you! I'm sorry…If I could have caught you, you wouldn't be so hurt…"

"It's not your fault…I get hurt easily."  
He looked at me curiously and I sighed.

"It's hard to explain."  
"Try," he said sternly. I shifted, but I winced- _not such a good idea._

"I…I get hurt so easily- despite being a boxing champ and martial arts champ, nationally, back in America."  
He looked concerned,  
"Why?"  
"It's…I can't explain...I'm sorry."

Kasanoda looked at me sadly.  
"I…I thought…I thought you were dead…you weren't moving, hardly breathing. In the operation room, they said you flat-lined."

I sighed and he looked at me,

"I…I thought I was going to lose you."  
He blushed furiously. I blushed too.  
"I…I really like you, Cara."

"I really like you too, Ritsu."

"Will," he blushed madly, "will you do me the honor of being your boyfriend?"  
I chuckled,

"No need to be so formal…but Ritsu, I will gladly be your girlfriend."

We both smiled, and it felt a bit awkward until I gently leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**Third Person:**

Crystal sighed while talking to Mori. She was wearing a swimsuit- a blue one piece- but it was covered by a long, light blue baggy shirt that covered her collar bone and most of her neck, and was short-sleeved. Kyoya was nice enough to let them stay at his one of his family's resorts and private beach- which was originally a relaxation trip, but it was cut short…by Crystal.  
"I know something is wrong," Crystal argued, "I can feel it."

Mori almost smiled. The instincts she had reminded him of his own with Hunny.

"Of course," Kyoya agreed pushing up his glasses, "Though it will take a few days to get back."

Crystal groaned. Kyoya sighed. Normally, he wouldn't stop such a trip for a 'gut feeling.' But with Crystal, he felt that he needed to. She was something else. Mori had similar thinking- Crystal was indeed something else. The bond she must have with her cousin, similar to the one he has with his own, must be something else indeed.

Meanwhile, Crystal felt terrible. She knew something was wrong- _she knew it._ But she couldn't even call or text Cara- her phone had fallen in the water due to the twins. She couldn't text or call from another phone- Cara never answered something if she didn't know the number. She was going to go nuts worrying about Cara. But she won't even be there until a few days.

**Cara: **

Two days later, I was still getting used to Kasanoda- _I mean, Ritsu_ being my boyfriend. It was…different. Past boyfriends I had, they weren't so good. They were all men my father chose that would be good for relations. Luckily, he hasn't tried to do an arranged marriage yet. I was glad he hasn't because now, now I had Ristu (_still getting used to that)._

"You're free to go," the doctor said, "but if you have a fall like that again- _it might cost you your life_. I advice you to be _very careful._ You need to be watched 24-7, for the next few days. Remember to take that medication, and to change the bandages every four hours."

After Ritsu left the room for me to change, I put the medications in my purse and Ritsu helped me out of the hospital. I didn't want anything that would help me walk because most of those things hurt my back (like a wheelchair), under my arms or my sides. Ritsu helped though- all the way to a limo out front.

We discussed things yesterday- I was to stay with him until Crystal got back. Mostly because he wanted to help me get better and because my maids and guards would be no help since they are always so busy. So, I called my head maid and left her and the main guard in control while I was on 'medical leave.'

Ritsu had called his father and guard (a guy I knew named Tetsuya) and they gave the 'okay.' In fact, I think his father was excited to meet me.

I wasn't that surprised that the Kasanoda home was similar to mine- with all the body guards and mean-looking men. He helped me through the gates. Some of his men gave me odd looks, but they stopped as soon as Kasanoda glared at them. He was, after all, the human blizzard- but I still think he was so warm.

I smiled as he brought me up to the man who I assumed was his father. He had dark black hair that was graying, but he had Ritsu's yellow eyes.  
"Father," Kasanoda said as he bowed. I bowed as much as I could, but it apparently wasn't respectful enough.  
"Your girlfriend doesn't show enough respect- shameful."  
I smiled at him coldly,  
"I would've yet my ribs are broken and bruised- you are lucky I bow to you at all."

We glared at each other until he laughed.

"She has spunk! I like her!"  
I saw the guard, and friend, Tetsuya smile slightly. Kasanoda flushed. The men mumbled to themselves,  
"How did Boss Nova get a gal like that?"

I turned and glared at them to shut up- it worked. His father came to me and shook my head,  
"Pleasure to meet you, I am the head of the Kasanoda syndicate, as you know."  
"Pleasure to meet you as well, and I do know of you. I believe you met my father?"

He nodded,

"Indeed, on my trip to America….you are the daughter of the Snaked Mob?"

I nodded and he smirked,  
"A good feat indeed."

Kasanoda (the Father) turned and left. Soon, the men left too, leaving Kasanoda, Tetsuya, and myself.  
"I don't believe we met," Tetsuya said as he bowed, instead of bowing, I shook his hand,  
"I do know of you, Tetsuya- friend of Ritsu."

He smiled slightly,  
"I am glad he considers me a friend."  
Ritsu looked between Tetsuya and me jealously and I chuckled.

A day or two at the Kasanoda family wasn't that bad. His father was polite for mob leaders (Ritsu's mother had died in childbirth). Tetsuya was nice. Ritsu was sweet. Heck, his father though trusted the both of us enough that our rooms were close together (not the same room though because it would be shameful). Crystal should be home next week (after all, the day she left, she texted me saying she would be gone two weeks not one- after that, I didn't hear from her). The Kasanoda maids were nice though. They helped me change my bandages (though I finally got it through their heads that I could do it myself).

That night though, I couldn't sleep. I kept having bad nightmares- flashbacks.

_I squirmed as my father's tattoo artist held me down, forcing the tattoo on my back as I cried. I was eleven years old. I knew it would be coming, but I couldn't do it. It was dangerous to have the snaked tattoo that marked me as part of the Snaked Mob. Crystal though…she gladly got the tattoo. She got it on her collar bone. There was a deal though. If she got it in a noticeable place, then I could get mine in a more hidden spot- like my back._

_ I tried to get loose from the bonds on my hands and legs. I couldn't get free. The mad man…he was an enemy of the Snaked Mob- he wasn't a good guy though. He was a man that used to work for my father. He forced the serum into me. He wanted me to become as weak as he felt- I think. So…he made a serum that would give me a disease- a condition- similar to brittle bone disease. _

_ There was so much pain as I felt my bones break and mend, again and again. I felt them lose their firmness. But, the doors flew open and in came Crystal with guns blazing. She shot at every man she saw and she shot at the mad man. As soon as she saw me, she ripped the vile out of my arm. It was stopped…the disease was out. But…I wasn't in full health yet. I wasn't...as strong as I was but I wasn't entirely useless…I knew then that I would never be the same again- given a __condition_…._when I was only twelve. _

I screamed in my sleep and woke up. I went to the bathroom connected to my room to take a cold shower. It was only eleven at night after all. But I needed a clear mind. I always thought it was odd though. The restroom was connected to the bedroom, but it didn't have a door. My bedroom did though- and it had a lock. Though, I never locked it because I didn't feel a need to.

I took off my clothes and set them on the bed and then got into the restroom. I had the clean bandages that were rolled up set out so when I get out. I carefully took off my old, somewhat bloody bandages. Then, I got into the shower.

**Ritsu Kasanoda:  
**I awoke to a lot of racket coming from Cara's room. I was a bit concerned- what if she fell. I ran to her room and opened the door. I felt the color drain from my face as I saw the restroom. I noticed she still had a large bruise on her side, but I also saw a large snake tattoo. It was two green snakes that wrapped around each other going from the very bottom of the curve of her back to just below her rib cage. Then…then it register…Cara was standing there…naked, fresh out of the shower…with her holding a towel in front of her….  
"M-M-MA!"


	6. Crystal Returns

**Chapter 5- Crystal Returns:**

**Cara:**

I wasn't mad at Ritsu- not after he explained himself anyway. It wasn't exactly his fault. It was my fault for not locking the door after all. I was just glad no one else knew that he saw me…naked. I shivered. It was…awkward- a lot actually. It was even more awkward that I hit him. I didn't mean to, exactly. It was an instinct- one that landed him with a black eye.

Crytsal:

I finally got home. I ran inside, but I couldn't find Cara. I ran through the whole house,  
"Cara?!"

There wasn't an answer. I quickly grabbed the nearest guard,  
"_Where is Cara?"  
"She went to the Kasanoda home after she was released from the hospital."  
"AFTER SHE WHAT!"  
_I growled in anger and worry. I quickly ran, but it took me a bit to realize- I didn't know where I was headed. I looked around- I wasn't that far from my house, but I still didn't know where to go. I spotted Kyoya- writing in his notebook as always. I headed over.

"Kyoya," I said as I walked up, "Where's the Kasanoda home?"  
"What makes you think-"  
I glared at Kyoya,  
"I don't have time for your games! Where is it?"  
Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses. He pointed in a direction,  
"Head that way, you'll know when you see it."

I nodded my thanks and then ran towards that direction. After a second, I noticed someone was running beside me.

"Mori?"  
I turned and saw Mori. He was running. He looked at me questioningly and I sighed,  
"You know as well as I that the gut is always right. I'm headed to the Kasanoda home."

Mori raised an eyebrow and I narrowed my eyes. He backed off, but continued to follow me.  
"Is Cara alright?"  
"No."

**Cara:  
**I was doing alright. My sides were doing better. My ankle didn't bother me as much. Ritsu was doing okay too- thought he blushed every time he looked at me. Kasanoda, Ritsu's father, mentioned something about my father, but I wasn't realy paying attention. I was paying attention though when I heard a lot of commotion coming from outside. By the time I got there I saw a lot of guards, most were already knocked out and in the center was Crystal.  
"Crystal!"  
"Cara," Crystal said a bit happier as she ran up and hugged me.  
"Owie," I muttered and she looked at me sternly,

"You had me worried sick! You could have at least called! I didn't know where you were!"

I winced,  
_"You didn't answer your phone."  
"We will talk about this later,"_ Crystal said looking at our company- who were all staring.

"Pardon," Kasanoda asked, "Just who is this, who took my guards out?"

_Escort,_ _oh..._I then noticed Mori was there too.  
"Sorry," I said, "this is my cousin, Crystal, and also my bodyguard."

I left Mori out, but looking at Kasanoda told me that he believed me. Crystal as my cousin, and Mori my body gaud.  
"They were away," I explained, "When I had been in the hospital and were unaware that I was here."

Kasanoda nodded and then left. Ritsu stood there looking uncomfortable as everyone else went back to what they were doing.

"Crystal," I said with a smirk, "This is my boyfriend, Ritsu Kasanoda."

Crystal had wide eyes- as did Mori. Ritsu smiled sheepishly. Crystal glared at me,  
**Crystal:  
**I wanted nothing more than to rip Ritsu's throat out. I didn't like him. He was…he was in the mob. It would cause conflict between our mobs and his- but…one look in Cara's eyes and the way they looked at each…it changed my mind. Any idiot could see they cared for each other. Who was I to say no?

I didn't agree completely though. After all, it did put Ritsu in danger. She knew that. But…if she was willing to take the risk, I looked at Mori…._then I might take that risk too._

Eventually, we all headed out. Mori had to go soon to go to Hunny. I was taking Cara to her check-up appointment and Ristu was coming too. Unfortunately, when we got to the hospital the Host Club was already waiting.  
"Oh no," Tamaki cried, "What happened to my poor daughter!"

I scowled and Cara sighed,  
"Look, I just fell, okay? I'll be fine as long as it doesn't happen again."

"Cara-chan," Hunny squealed as he hugged her, "Is it true you're rating Kasanoda-san?"  
Cara smiled and nodded. Ritsu shifted uncomfortably as he blushed under their gazes.

**Third Person:  
**Kyoya narrowed his eyes at Ritsu Kasanoda. After all, it was the guy dating the cousin of his possible crush. Mori narrowed his eyes at Ritsu as well- he was dating the cousin of the girl…he believed he had feelings for. Ritsu shifted uncomfortably, but as soon as Cara started to sway, he was right by her side and caught her.  
"Carolina," the nurse said with a smile, "The doctor can see you in just a moment- if you can come in here to wait, just change into the gown given please."

Cara smiled and Ritsu helped her to the room, but Crystal pushed him away with a growl. Cara rolled her eyes and grabbed Ritsu's wrist. She pulled him into the room, pushing Crystal out,  
"It's not like he's never seen me naked!"  
Crystal's eyes widened- as did the rest of the host club's. _That pervert,_ most of them thought, _he must've sneaked a peek! That creeper!_ Tamaki, Mori, Hunny, and the rest of the thoughts gathered to decide what would be done with that pervert!

Crystal's shock was replaced by anger. She couldn't do anything though since the door was shut (and locked). It didn't stop Crystal's yelling…or her curses. Apparently, she had a very _colorful_ vocabulary.

Cara chuckled as she grabbed the hospital gown. Ritsu stood in shock,  
"M-Ma!"

Cara rolled her eyes,  
"You do know that's there's a curtain, right?"

Ritsu blushed and shifted his feet as Cara pulled a curtain. She brought the curtain around the small examining table to put the gown on. As soon as she was done, she took away the curtain. Ritsu was still blushing since the only thing she wore was a thin hospital gown. She rolled her eyes. She may be shy, but once there's not a reason to be shy- she isn't. She, unluckily, could also be a bit blunt at times. Ritsu, however, was trying his best to not look at the pile of clothes and a bra, which was in plain sight. He was also trying to do his best to not stare at Cara- her lack of clothing, and her lack of…_upper underwear._

She didn't mind that much until it finally clicked- what she said, and _what she was wearing and not wearing._ She blushed. The door opened and she could hear Crystal's yells to let her in- along with the security's screams.

"How can you be so calm," Crystal hissed to Kyoya, who was the calmest looking one. Kyoya glared,  
"I am, by no means, calm. However, there are better solutions than getting kicked out by security," he nodded towards the guards (Who were watching).

Crystal grumbled. Mori kept glaring at the door- wanting nothing more than to show Ritsu what _true_ fear was.


	7. Talent

**Chapter 6- Talent:**

**Cara:  
**Ritsu was thankful that I saved him from Crystal by hanging onto her. She fought back of course though. I was still able to contain her. However, I wasn't able to contain the twins- who wanted nothing more than to destroy 'the pervert Ritsu.' However, everyone calmed down a bit when I pointed out Ritsu's black eye that I gave him.

Still, today was a school day and frankly, I was a bit nervous. My ribs were almost healed, and the bandages didn't show expect near my collarbone. My ankle was visible though- it's ugly shaped form because of the bruises and the way it was swollen. Though, I did smile today. After all, Ritsu was with me.

Third Person:

Mori sat thinking. Hunny, for once, wasn't with him because Hunny went to go get cake. Mori sat there just thinking though. He admired Crystal, he shamefully admitted. The two of them were so alike. They both protected their cousins. Yet, that wasn't the only thing Mori admired. Crystal was…amazing. She could fight, yet she still was sweet in her own way. She was beautiful. She was…amazing, simply fantastic. Eventually….Mori's mind clicked…he liked Crystal. He actually liked someone, for once. He just didn't know what he should do about it.

A bit away, Kyoya was having similar thoughts. He couldn't get Crystal off his mind. She was intelligent. She was the only one able to have a decent conversation with him, and threaten him. Yet, she…she was amazing. When he finally decided what his feelings were, he knew just one thing- Crystal would be his.

"Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi asked, "Are you okay?'

Kyoya's head snapped up. He pushed his glasses up,  
"Why yes, I'm fine. I just have thought of another way that the club can gain money is all."

"Oh?"  
"A…a talent show."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow and Kyoya pushed up his glasses,  
"We have lost money since Crystal had destroyed that tea set. Therefore, a talent show would be the perfect club activity to earn back that money."  
"And what would we have to do? Show off our talents," Haruhi said skeptically.

"No. It would be the guests in the talent show and as a contest. There would be judges, of course, but every girl in the school could enter if they wish. The winner would get a kiss from one of the hosts. It would be _profitable."_

Haruhi sighed, _is money all he thinks about?}  
****_

Crystal scowled when she learned about the talent VIA a poster. There were posters all over the school, _Host Club's Talent Show- _saying to sign up before a certain date and that they would have the talent show on Friday. She hated talent shows. It wasn't that she wasn't talented- she was (at least that's what Cara kept saying anyway). At the thought of Cara, she winced. She…she admitted she was mad at herself for letting Cara get hurt, and she was also a bit jealous that Cara found Ritsu- someone to love. If Cara loved him that was. Crystal wanted something like that again. It never seemed to work out- she…she thought she was started to get feelings to Mori- but she didn't think he felt the same. She knew it wouldn't work out anyway- it never worked out.

Cara came running up to Crystal with a big smile after Host Club. Ritsu was sighing in the background.  
"Crystal! Guess what?!"  
"What?"  
"I SIGNED US UP FOR THE TALENT SHOW!"  
Crystal froze as did the club members who overheard it,  
"WHAT?!"

Cara coughed sheepishly,

"Well, the poster did say _any girl._"

Tamaki had a big smile on his face and hugged both Crystal and Cara,

"OH! MY DAUGHTERS ARE SO TALENTED! I'M SO PROUD!"  
Tamaki wiped a tear from his eye with a smile, but soon backed away with a frightened look when Ritsu glared at him for hugging Cara- and hugging her very tightly. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at them curiously,

"You signed up-"  
"-But I didn't think-"  
"-you really had any talent-"  
"-this will be entertaining."  
Crystal glared and walked to the twins and whispered,  
"I would be careful who you insult- especially considering that I am a mob daughter."

Hikaru and Kaoru gulped,  
"S-sorry."

Kyoya smiled slightly- he was thankful that Crystal was able to shut up the troublesome twins so quickly.

Crystal:

After school on Friday, Cara and I headed back home. I planned on sleeping the night away- Cara would probably be on a date with Ritsu anyway…though if she went on a date then I would defiantly be awake and silently following them.

I plopped down on the bed and didn't bother changing clothes as I relaxed. Cara refused to let me sleep though by the noise she was making. She kept tossing clothes from the closet,  
"No, no, no, too dull, too bright, too short…"

"Okay," I muttered while I still had my face buried in the pillow, "I give up. What are you doing?"  
Cara tsk'ed at me,  
"It's _Friday-_ remember? The talent show?"  
I groaned,  
"No, I don't remember."

"It's the perfect opportunity to get you into something cute for Mori~! Or Kyoya since he seemed to take a liking to you too."

I flinched,  
"Cara, there is nothing going on between me and Mori! Especially not me and Kyoya! He is just a good friend!"  
Cara looked at me with a smirk,  
"Uh-huh, that's why they are always glaring at each other and looking so lovey-dovey at you."

I blushed and she laughed,  
"Look, we gotta find something for you and me to wear!"  
"Both of us?"  
She sighed,  
"You really are forgettable sometimes. I signed us both up!"  
"What did you say we were going to do anyway?"  
"Well, the sign-up list just said to put the name/names in your act. But…I thought we could sing?"  
"We," I asked with a raised eyebrow. She winced,  
"Okay, you sing and I play the piano- or guitar depending on what song we do. What song do you want to do anyway?"  
I looked at her in disbelief,  
"We don't even have a song picked out?!"  
She shrugged and I sighed,  
"We didn't have any time to even practice anything since _someone_ didn't remind me!"  
She smiled cheekily and then held up two dresses,

"Oh, look at these!"  
**Third Person:**

Kyoya was a bit upset that Crystal-who was technically part of the club to pay off debt-wasn't there to help set up. Yet, he let it slide as she was part of the talent show itself. It would be interesting if she won. Who would she choose to kiss her? What about Cara? They did, after all, do a duet act.

Mori had similar thoughts. If Crystal won, who would she choose to kiss her? Would it be him? Kyoya? He gritted his teeth. He hoped not. He planned on letting her know how much she meant to him soon. He knew he needed to do it, but it was a bit difficult. What if she didn't like him? Or worse, what if she liked Kyoya more?

Tamaki was thrilled that they were doing a talent show/pageant. It was a talent show, but he considered it a pageant because he, as a judge, would also look at their clothing choice, the talent itself, how well they do it, and if they have the princess quality.

The twins, personally, thought the idea of a talent show was a bit dull- yet they were curious to see what Crystal and Cara would do though. Hunny looked at Mori considered- he noticed Mori acting a bit different and he thought he knew why as well. He smiled- if Mori could find someone that would love him, that he would love her- then Hunny was happy for his cousin.

The stage looked nice though. They rented the large theatre stage for the occasion. It was all set up- the judging table in front of the large audience's seats, the decorations, the flowers, the curtains, the guitars, and the piano.

It was finally time for the talent show. The only people in the audience were clients of the host club- that actually added up to be quite a lot. They were also contestants in the talent show. Carolina and Crystal were backstage still getting ready.  
"Crystal," Cara protested, "Just a bit of makeup! It's not much!"

Crystal growled and Cara glared. Eventually, Cara was able to get a bit of makeup on Crystal. They both had a little makeup on, and were in the dresses. Luckily, it was just in time too.

"And next up," Hikaru and Kaoru said since they were the announcers (Kyoya didn't trust them as judges), "is Cara and Crystal!"

They would've put on a small 'twin-cest' episode, but Kyoya told them as announcers they weren't allowed. Ritsu- one of a few boys in the audience- looked at the stage, curious to see what his girlfriend and her cousin would do.

To the amazement of Ritsu- Cara looked gorgeous when she walked up on stage. She had light makeup on that didn't cover her natural beauty- unlike most of the girls that had already preformed. She was wearing a very pretty red dress. It was simple- a v-neck, short sleeved, and went just above the knees. She even wore black heels. Most of the girls rolled their eyes and scowled, _typical that the meany Kasanoda has a slutty girlfriend- no wonder she's with him._

Kyoya's glasses fell slightly and Mori gaped a bit when Crystal came on stage beside Cara. She wore a short green dress, but it had a high neckline that covered her collar-bone (unlike Cara's). She even had a bit of makeup on too.

Cara walked straight over to the piano while Crystal had the microphone in her hand. She sat on the piano slightly as Cara started to play. Then, Crystal started to sing **(**_This is Crystal, __this is both of them, _this is Cara).  
"_ Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day."  
_Crystal's voice was pretty- it made the judges (Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny) smile. Her voice was a bit low, about an alto. She sang in English, but most of the audience understood it.  
"_I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty  
Oh and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight…_

In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here…"  
_To their surprise, Cara was singing the next part of the song. Her voice was higher than Crystal's, but very pretty. Ritsu smiled.  
"So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting  
Keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack…

It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness  
Oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees…"  
Crystal and Cara both looked at each other and sang the chorus one last time. Their voices making a harmony,"_  
"__In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here…"  
_ Ritsu and the judges clapped. Reluctantly, the audience clapped too.

***  
"And the winner," Hikaru and Kaoru said together, "is Crystal and Cara!"

Crystal and Cara got on stage where the hosts waited.  
"Now," Tamaki said with a smile, "just who do these princesses wish to kiss?"

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled flirty, if Crystal or Cara choose them- whoo-hoo! Though, they would have to deal with a mad Kyoya and Mori later. It would be entertaining.

"As much as we loved that we won," Cara said, "I have a boyfriend-"  
"-And I don't really like the idea of kissing any of you," Crystal said with a shrug.

Cara looked at her, _yeah right. _Tamaki was floored as the twins deflated,  
"But then why did you join?"  
Cara and Crystal smiled and said together,  
"Because it was fun!"

**Cara:  
**I plopped down on my bed in my pajamas. Crystal sighed as she sat down in her pajamas.

"What's wrong," I asked, "you okay?"  
She just sighed.  
"Think about it this way," I said jokingly, "this was the last school day- then it's winter break! And Christmas!"  
Crystal smiled slightly,  
"Yeah, I guess that is a good thing- no twins," she said chuckled.

I laughed,  
"So, really, why didn't you kiss one of them?"  
"What?"  
"Talent show- perfect chance to make your choice- Mori or Kyoya?"  
"I don't know," Crystal groaned, "I…I think I like Mori…but…"  
"But you are so low in self-confidence that you think it won't end up well."  
Crystal glared and I shrugged. She continued glaring,  
"I have _plenty _of self-confidence. I have just as much as you- considering we both are the national martial arts champs back home."  
"Well, yeah," I said, "in fighting I guess you have confidence- but not in _love…."_

Crystal threw her pillow at me and I just laughed.

**Third Person:**

Back home, Mori sighed. Hunny looked at him curiously.  
"You really do like Crystal-chan, don't you?"  
Mori looked at him shocked. Hunny laughed,  
"I know you like her! Both you and Kyoya-senpai look at her the same way- all lovey! I think it's nice…but you really should ask her out before Kyoya-senpai does."

Mori sighed again,  
"It is not that simple."

Hunny shrugged,  
"Nothing in life ever is, but you never know until you take the change- OHH CAKE!"  
When Kyoya got home, he sighed. He didn't need to deal with everything. Dealing with Mori's glares, the club, and…Crystal. She was intelligent, witty…beautiful…yet, he hated to admit that he did like her. But the way she looked at Mori….He sighed again.  
**Crystal:**

I woke up too early for a day off of school, but the phone was ringing. I normally didn't care about it, but it was playing_ Secret Agent Man_. Uncle's ringtone, well, my uncle but Cara's dad. He was more like a father to me than an uncle though. Still, he said he wouldn't call unless it was important and when you're a mob leader important is _emergency. _I quickly grabbed the phone before it woke Cara- if she wasn't grouchy waking up if she had a reason, like for school or an appointment. However, if it was a break and there was nothing to do- the glare alone could kill a man.

"Hello," I answered quietly.  
"_Crystal, I am glad you answered,"_ Uncle replied, "_I advise you and Cara to be very careful the next month."  
"_What happened," I straightened my back.

"_Your father got out."_

Time seemed to freeze. My father was the leader of another mob, _the Skulls, _called so because they would crush human skulls- of course that was just an exaggerated rumor. They were ruthless. They were evil. They didn't operate like a normal mob- not like how Uncle ran his mob. My father was a very bad man, which was why I was sent to live with Uncle when I was just a year old. Uncle took me in, made me part of his mob, and protected me from my father. See, my father hated me. He wanted to kill me- he blamed me for the death of my mother.

When I took up the position of Cara's bodyguard, and became like a sister to her, my father decided he wanted her dead too. He moved from me, to Cara. He was sent away to prison though, for life, after he killed an important senator. Yet, he got out….and now he was after us.


	8. Christmas

**Chapter 7- Christmas:**

**Crystal:**

It was a week after I had gotten that phone call and still- _nothing._ I told Cara about the phone call and both of us have been on edge. We've been…jumpy. I wasn't happy though. It wasn't like my father to wait for things. He wasn't a patient man. Unless…he wasn't able to find us. Maybe we were safe in Japan?

I shook my head, _yeah right. No where is safe from him._ Still, if us being in Japan threw him off- it bought us time to prepare. We warned the guards. We told the maids to be careful and not go anywhere alone. We were…safe.

Still, today and tomorrow we were going to relax- just a bit. After all, it was Christmas Eve today. We deserved a break. At least that's what Cara says. I was still on perfect awareness. I refused to let her get hurt. I refused to let her _die._

Third Person:

The twins smirked evilly to themselves as the rest of the club sighed. It wasn't such a bad idea, if the twins didn't think to do it on Christmas Day. After all, they did have families that wanted to spend time with today too. Still, when the twins put their minds to something it's hard to disagree. Still, the Club was rather curious about where Crystal and Cara lived. They just didn't understand why they had to bring Ritsu along as well. The twins said it was mostly because he knew where Cara lived.

When they finally did get to the house, which took a while because of the snow, they were a bit surprised. It wasn't like most houses. It was a large mansion-like house that was pure black. There was a large wall going around the house with many guards.  
"Don't be so surprised," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, "they do need protection if they are mob daughters after all."

Tamaki gulped. He forgot about that. The twins didn't look so sure about their idea when they noticed the guards. The only calm ones were Mori, Ritsu, and Kyoya.

"Excuse us," Kyoya said to the guards as they walked to the gate, "I'm Ootri Kyoya, I do believe you were expecting us?"

The guards nodded.  
"Expected," Tamaki whispered. Kyoya pushed up his glasses,  
"But of course. We wouldn't be able to get through have they not known about it."  
As they walked into the mansion, they were greeted by maids rushing about. They noticed the decorations too. There was a large green tree covered with decorations and a big star at the top. There were a lot of gifts under the tree too.

A maid walked up to them,  
"You can put those gifts on the table. Cara and Crystal will be here in a moment. But please, do not stare."  
_What did she mean by that?_ They placed their gifts for the girls on the table and then they spotted Crystal and Cara. _That's what the maid meant._ All the guys blushed madly- especially Mori and Kyoya. Crystal was still in her pajamas- which wasn't much. She had a long t-shirt on that barely covered her rear-end and went up to her neck. It didn't help that they noticed she wasn't wearing a bra either. Her hair was a bit messy and her eyes were barely opened. Cara was right beside her, and a bit more dressed. She had a nightgown on that went just above her knees. It was a bit frilly, dark green, and she didn't have a bra on either. Her hair was messier than Crystal's and she looked like death itself the way she was glaring at the maids.

However, Hunny didn't notice much. He just noticed that Cara-chan looked _so cute_ in those pajamas. He tackled her.  
"Oh! Cara-chan you look so cute!"

Cara's eyes widened and Ritsu glared. Cara was knocked out her morning grump and smiled. She spun Hunny around while hugging him tightly.  
"Good morning Hunny!"

However, she didn't notice two things. One being she wasn't wearing a bra and was giving Hunny a tight boob-hug. Two, there were other people nearby. She blushed madly and quickly set him down. His face was pure pink.  
"I'm sorry Hunny," Cara babbled. Hunny just blinked.

Crystal scoffed to laugh. She still wasn't awake enough to really process anything though. She headed straight to the kitchen, ignoring everyone, to get a cup of coffee. Cara stood next to Ritsu and kissed his cheek,  
"Sorry."

He blushed and she noticed that she was still barely dressed.

"Ehem," Ritsu said, "why don't you change?"  
"But I'm comfy," Cara whined. The head maid, who was walking by, sighed and went over,

"Now, dearie, you must go get dressed, impolite to stay so underdressed in front of company."

Cara stuck her tongue out at the maid teasingly. The maid sighed and continued with her work- she knew that it was impossible to get Cara do things on the holidays. Crystal then came in, running and jumping. Her eyes were wide. The men were blushing and Cara sighed,  
"She had too much coffee again."  
"What," the twins asked, "one coffee did that?"  
"No. Ten coffees did that. She's hyper-and _that_ is scary."

Kyoya's eyes widened as Crystal headed straight for him and hugged him tightly. Cara sighed,  
"She gets attached when she's hyper. Don't worry."

The twins laughed seeing Kyoya's face get a pink tint to it. Mori glared openly at Kyoya. Kyoya was trying so desperately to not hug Crystal back. One reason being he didn't want anyone to figure out he enjoyed her hugging him. The second reason being she was still barely dressed and he could _feel…_

Mori growled a little bit at Kyoya. Crystal was still hugging him until she spotted something.  
"SPIDER!"  
Both Crystal, who was still very hyper and didn't like spiders, and Cara, who was scared of spiders, freaked out. Crystal squeaked and jumped into Kyoya's arms. She jumped into his arms so that he was forced to hold her bridal style, but a bit different. Crystal's face was buried into his shoulder, and she still was barely dressed. He had his arms under her, slightly grazing _things. _Mori growled and left the room. Hunny, concerned, left after him. The twins were laughing their heads off as 'The King' was blushing and getting angry at Kyoya for 'defiling such an innocent princess.'

Meanwhile, Cara was in Ritsu's arms with her head buried into his shoulder. He smiled slightly. Tamaki then noticed them and started to shout about 'the perverts he had for friends.' Eventually, the head maid got Tamaki to calm down. As soon as she noticed the position the girls were in, she giggled and left.

"KILL IT KYOYA," Crystal pleaded and she buried farther into his shoulder. He sighed, his face still red. He spotted the spider, that was actually pretty small, and squashed it with his shoe. When he looked to Crystal, he noticed she was asleep in his arms.

Cara was set down gently by Ritsu,  
"Crystal always knocks out after a caffeine rush. Just set her on the couch."

Kyoya walked to set her on the couch while the others were discussing something. They didn't notice when he hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead slightly before he set her down.

***  
Mori growled. He had to get away from that scene he saw before he hurt Kyoya- or Crystal. So, he headed outside. He couldn't stand seeing it. Seeing Crystal in Kyoya's arms. Worse of all, seeing Kyoya touch her. Though, he knew- somewhat- that it wasn't on purpose and it was only because Crystal's shirt didn't cover her butt. Since Kyoya was holding her, it was hard to _not_ touch her butt slightly the way she was clutching on to him. It wasn't like _a gentleman_ to do that. It wasn't right.

Hunny looked at Mori carefully. He knew that Mori cared for Crystal. It was obvious for everyone, but Crystal, to see. He sighed, and came up beside Mori.  
"You okay?"  
Mori huffed.  
"Look," Hunny said, "You have no right to get jealous and angry since she isn't yours in the first place- it just makes you look like a baka."  
Mori looked at Hunny shocked. Hunny smiled,  
"Which is why you need to tell her how you feel and ask her out!"  
Mori sighed,

"I understand."

Crystal:

When I woke up, I was on the couch. On the other cough across from me was Cara and the Host Club. I looked at them curiously. Hunny smiled,  
"Merry Christmas!"  
Cara's eyes widened and so did mine. In all the excitement we forgot that today was Christmas Day! I looked to Kyoya,

"Hey," I whispered, "What happened and how did I get on the couch?"  
"You do not remember?"

I shook my head 'no.' He smirked. I sighed. I didn't remember anything past when I had my coffee. I do vaguely remember feeling something rub against my ass. I vaguely remember someone hug me tightly and kiss my forehead. I looked over to Mori and smiled. He looked a bit surprised, but smiled back slightly. Then he continued glaring at Kyoya. What did I miss to make someone glare at another like that? And why was Ritsu growling every time Hunny came near Cara? What a Christmas.  
"Oh, we brought gifts," Tamaki said, "only the best for the princesses!"

Haruhi sighed and sat down next to me after I sat up,  
"You really don't remember do you?"  
"No, not really- and why are you guys here anyway?"  
"The twins' idea. It's Christmas after all, and the Host Club is like a big family."

I hoped that wasn't the case because if we were like a big family then that would mean they were in danger too. I had a strong feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen…and it wasn't going to be good either.


	9. A Ruinded Moment

**Chapter 8- A Ruined Moment:**

**Cara:**

It had been only two days since the best Christmas I have ever had. I never really have had a very good Christmas before- not with _family._ But with the Host Club and Ritsu there, it felt _complete._ The gifts were sweet too. Each member got me and Crystal a gift and we had gifts for them too. Crystal got a sword from Mori, numb-chucks from Hunny, another sword from Kyoya, a dress from the twins (from their mother's shop), and a dress from Tamaki. Ritsu had gotten her a book about martial arts (that she actually liked). The dresses were cute too (though Tamaki wasn't happy that the twins also had gotten a dress). The dress from the twins was my favorite of the two. It was a long green dress that was high necked and long-sleeved. There were ruffles at the end of the dress and ribbon around the waist line with a small bow in the back. Yet it didn't take away the elegance of the dress. Tamaki's dress was blue and was in a mermaid style, with ruffles at the bottom that flared out and had no sleeves with a v-neck.

I loved my gifts as well- a dress (Tamaki), a purse (a designer bag from the twins), a box of sweets (do I need to say it), a book (Kyoya), a sword (Mori), and my favorite- a necklace from Ritsu. It was a gorgeous necklace that I planned to never take off. It was on a silver chain and the charm on it said Carolina in stones. I liked it- a lot.

It was a nice Christmas, though after the club left I informed Crystal what happened and she ran after Kyoya to slap him and Mori to apologize. Though, I was still laughing a bit at it. She still wasn't back when I was starting to make Christmas diner. Well, a second Christmas diner. When the host club came, I couldn't make my traditional diner that I usually made for Christmas because it was a large group. I usually made mashed potatoes, meatloaf, turkey, ham, pie, sweet potatoes, and just a large feast that would be big enough for Crystal, me, the head maid, and the head guard. I didn't have enough ingredients to make enough for _every one. _

So, I made a light diner for the hosts, Ritsu, Crystal and I and then planned on making the big feast tonight.

"Dang," I muttered. We didn't have any milk.

Crystal would hate that I was going out alone, but I knew that I could protect myself. I wasn't a porcelain doll- sort of, despite the condition. I would be fine going to the store to get some milk alone. I wrote a quick note to Crystal and also told the head maid to let Crystal know as well. Then, I headed out.

I called Ritsu to invite him over for diner- though he said he couldn't since he was going on a vacation with his family. He also said that he wouldn't be able to tal kto me for a few days- the vacation spot had no reception. Yet, Ritsu said he would try to get a hold of me. I could make food for one more person though- if Crystal and Mori finally get together. I hope they do. They are so alike it's scary. It was obvious they liked each other- well, obvious to every one but Mori and Crystal.

I walked with a smile on my face. At least my sides were doing better. My ribs were almost healed. But like the doctor said, another fall like that and it's life or death. I took a short cut through the park to get to the market. I stopped at the top of stairs where I first fell. It was high up- not as high as the other set of stairs though. I shook my head and continued walking. I stopped my the top of the other set of stairs. They were higher than the ones I first fell on. People around me walked by, most were kids or teens playing the snow, but I was shivering. It wasn't from the cold. It was the thought that if I fell from those stairs and not the other ones, I don't think I would've made it.

I felt a chill go down my spine. I turned around and caught a fist just as they were about to hit me. I narrowed my eyes. He growled and twisted his hand away as I kicked him in the side. It went on for ten minutes. Him punching, only landing two shots, me punching and kicking, landing three shots. He was good. I was better…or I thought I was until he grabbed my leg and pushed me down. My eyes widened as I fell down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I couldn't move. I couldn't _breath._ Yet, from the top I heard the man speak to someone,  
"_Sir, she's dead. Mission is a success."_

**Crystal:**

I felt like an idiot. I slapped Kyoya for touching me, though he seemed to think it was my fault. Mori was able to calm me down, but I didn't miss the smug look Mori gave Kyoya. I stayed on the sidewalk to just think while Kyoya left rubbing his cheek. Mori stayed though (Hunny left him after he spotted a bakery).

"Are you alright," Mori asked.

"Well," I said, "considering I found out that a friend of mine molested me while I was hyper and asleep- _I'm just dandy."  
_Mori flinched,  
"What Kyoya-senpai did was wrong. I wanted nothing more than to hit him when I found out he had touched you- no how accidentally it had been."

I looked at Mori with a small smile,

"Thanks Mori….is that why you left the room?"  
He raised an eyebrow and I clarified,  
"Cara said you left the room when Kyoya was holding me…is that why?"  
"I couldn't stand the sight of him," Mori answered honestly.

My heart fluttered and I felt a bit weird. _Did he actually care about me?_ Mori shifted a bit and I saw a faint blush,  
"Crystal, I have been meaning to ask you something…"  
My heart stopped. _This is it…please…let me have this one moment that someone actually cares for me…_Then the moment was ruined…  
_"~The day I was born,  
the nurses gathered around,  
they stared in wide wonder,  
at the joy they had found,  
till the head nurse spoke up,  
She said, leave this one alone.  
She could already tell.  
I was bad to the bones…~"  
_I blushed and reached for my phone when_ Bad to the Bones_ started to play- Cara's ringtone.

"Sorry," I mouthed to Mori as I answered.  
"Hey Cara, what's wrong?"  
"Excuse me miss, this is Dr. Daichi at the Tokoyo Ootori hospital. A woman was found-"  
"What happened and why are you calling from this number?"  
"It is our duty to call the guardian or next of kin. This phone on my patient listed you under Sister-"  
"I'll be right there."  
I hung up, my heart was pounding. I felt sick.  
"Where's the hospital," I asked Mori, "Something happened to Cara."


	10. Reveal

**Chapter 9-Reveal:**

Crystal:

It took awhile for me to get to the hospital, but Mori was able to call his limo driver rather quickly to get us there. When we got there, I went straight up the desk. Before I could speak, the doctor was right there,  
"You are Crystal LeAnn, correct? We've been expecting you. You're Carolina Venn's sister, or guardian?"  
"Guardian, of sorts, let me see her."

He nodded sadly and led us to a room. She looked even worse than she did when she had fallen. Her skin was sickly pale. Her hair was matted with blood, but it was obvious they had cleaned most of it. She had IV's in her arm, her head was bandaged, she had many bandages everywhere, there were blood stains on the bandages, cuts, scrapes, and she was hooked up to a heart monitor that was barely beeping. I gasped and bit my lip. Mori put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"She is not doing so well," Dr. Daichi said, "broken ribs, punctured lung, stitches in the back of her head, concussion…the list goes on and on. She is barely alive, she must be kept under a 24-7 watch at the hospital for a few weeks."

I nodded slowly,  
"Since I am her guardian," technically I was since I was eighteen and in Japan I was, "I am allowed to stay overnight, right?"  
"Indeed, your boyfriend can stay as well."  
"And her," I nodded to Cara, "boyfriend too, when he gets here?"

The doctor sighed,  
"It's not exactly policy-"  
"-I will pay you-"  
"-yes he may stay as well."

I tried to get a hold of Ritsu, which I did by calling his father, and I just told him Cara had been in accident (I wasn't stupid enough to tell him she was dying over the phone). He said he would be there in a about one or two days. I managed to convince Mori not to call the host club yet. Right at the moment, I wouldn't be able to deal with them. The doctor had told me, in private, that Cara was dying- mostly because she had a punctured lung. I knew she was though. There was no denying it. Wit that information in mind, I wouldn't be able to handle all the hosts.

Mori stayed by me though. He didn't leave me side once. When we ended up staying the night, he stayed too. He never did correct the doctor calling him my boyfriend. The second night we were staying there. I couldn't sleep. Not when I knew that my father was lose and Cara was dying. The first night- I needed the rest, but now that my body is caught up with the news- I can't sleep. I can't leave her, and me, vulnerable. If they meant to kill her, they would come back. I knew my father had sent someone to do this to Cara. She wasn't clumsy enough to slip _twice. _I just hoped that they really did think she was dead and didn't come back- not until she was healed because when she was healed I would know she was okay. I would know that she would be able to defend herself correctly.

It was about two in the morning. I couldn't sleep- not while she was like _that._ Not when she was _dying._ I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"She's like a sister to me," I said my tears falling and Mori looked at me sadly. I continued,  
"She's _dying…_and…I can't lose my sister…"

Mori put a comforting hand on my shoulder,

"It will be alright."  
"No…no it won't….he'll come back," I whispered. Mori looked at me concerned,  
"Who will come back?"  
I shook my head,  
"Nothing, never mind."

Mori grabbed onto my shoulders, forcing me to look at him, but I refused to make eye contact.  
"Crystal, who is it? Is someone hurting you? Threatening you?"  
I felt tears starting to rise,  
"Why would you care," I whispered.

"I care more than you know," Mori said.

I looked up at him and for a while we stared into each other eyes. Mine were a bit teary, and his were serious.  
"Crystal," he said, "I never got the chance to tell you what I was going to before."  
I looked at him curiously and I noticed that Mori…he was nervous.

"Crystal," he said with a gulp, "I…I do care about you…I…I like you, a lot…and I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I do-"  
I looked at him with a smile,  
"-I understand, Mori," I interrupted, "and…I like you too- a lot….but I don't know if I can-"

Before I could say another word, Mori took my chin in his hand and kissed me. Needless to say, I think we were a couple now and I slept kind of okay after that.

In the morning, Ritsu finally got there. He came running in, his hair was a bit more messy and his eyes were frantic.  
"Where is she?!"  
"Shhh," I said a bit loudly and pointed to the still resting Cara. Ritsu was by her side in a second, tears were in his eyes,

"What's wrong? What happened?"

I looked at Ritsu,  
"She fell again…the doctor's don't know when she'll wake up…they…the doctor told me…that she's dying…"  
The tears started to fall again, but I buried my head into Mori's offered shoulder. Ritsu had tears too. But I give him credit…he didn't fall entirely apart like I thought he would- and like I did. He had silent tears going down his face as he sat as close to Cara as he could and he held her hand. After a few hours, I was getting a bit restless. Mori had left for a few minutes to call the Host Club. Soon, he came back in, followed by the hosts.  
"What happened," Hunny cried.

"Cara fell again, the doctor's don't know when she'll wake up…_if_ she wakes up," I answered softly. My eyes didn't leave Cara once. Kyoya, his face still a bit red from my slap, looked at her curiously,  
"Interesting. Such a fall shouldn't have put her in such critical condition."  
"Well it's not her fault, she has a condition and she was pushed," I snapped.

As soon as I realized what I said, I put my hand over my mouth. The hosts' heads snapped to face me, including Ritsu. I saw tears in everyone's eyes (expect Mori's, that showed concern, and Kyoya's, that were blank). Kyoya didn't look surprised- mostly because he already knew.

"What do you mean, _condition,"_ Hunny asked with tears falling, "is Cara-chan _dying?"  
_I winced and Ritsu looked at me, the tears were barely visible, but his eyes were very serious,  
"_What do you mean pushed?"_

I fidgeted. Mori stood by my side and squeezed my shoulder in an attempt to give me for confidence. I took a breath of courage,

"You forget," I said softly, "We are mob daughters. Both from different, opposing mobs. But I am still her cousin, and her bodyguard. We are like sisters. But…I forget that as her bodyguard, sometimes it is more threatening to her…."

"Please explain," Kyoya said calmly as he took a seat. The others gathered in a circle around me on the floor expect for Mori, who stood beside me with his hand still on my shoulder, and Ritsu, who was still holding Cara's hand.  
"My uncle, that is Cara's father, is the leader of a very strong mob, _Snake-_ famously known for snake tattoos. So…everyone has to have, well, a tattoo. No matter what age you are, if you are associated with the Snaked Mob, you need the tattoo of snakes. Two snakes wrapping around each other. Cara…has one, but she didn't get it by choice, I willingly got mine because as Cara's bodyguard, if I had mine in a visible place than others should know not to fool around."

"Where is it," Mori asked, his grip tightening on my shoulder. I pulled down my turtleneck, revealing the tattoo on my collar bone.

"Poor princesses," Tamaki cried, "so unpure! Mob wives!"

I glared at him and eventually, he shut up.

"But the tattoo artist left, he was…not exactly right in the head…so, when Uncle finally fired him, he went insane. He kidnapped Cara and planned to make her as weak as he felt- he planned to give her brittle bone disease."

"Such a feat is impossible," Kyoya muttered, but I shook my head,  
"Not in America. But I got there in time…took them all out…got the needles out of her before it was completed. Now, she has her _condition._ She is more fragile than she should be. Her bones aren't glass…just something a bit stronger than glass but not as sturdy as bone."

"_And what about someone pushing her_," Ritsu growled out. I could tell he was worried and getting impatient about how did that to his girlfriend.

"I know who did it," I whispered, "or rather who ordered it."

"_Who,_" Ritsu pushed.

"My father."

Silence filled the room. Ritsu's eyes widened, Mori's hand fell from her shoulder. The twins' mouths were agape. Tamaki was hysterical. Haruhi's jaw was down and her eyes were wide. Even Kyoya lost his cool.  
"Shut up," I shouted, but I was still quite because of Cara's critical condition and I didn't want to get kicked out, "I know, okay? My father's not exactly a good man! That doesn't mean I am a bad person!"

Mori's eyes showed regret as he hugged me,  
"You are you, not your father."

I saw the hosts' smirk to themselves.

"Mori-chan," Hunny said as he cheered, "are you and Crystal-chan dating?"

I blushed and Mori shifted,

"I…yes?"

Hunny awed, Tamaki awed, Kyoya glared, and the twins were laughing. Haruhi patted me on the back,

"Good job, and it will be okay," she whispered.  
"Thanks, it seems you're the only sane one," I whispered back nodding to the twins that were dancing in a circle singing 'Mori and Crystal sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'


	11. Father Dearest

**Chapter 10- Father Dearest:**

Crystal:

Telling the truth wasn't easy. In fact, it was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I can imagine that it would've changed their view on me, but it better not change their view on Cara. She needed help. She needed friends. If she did die…I wanted her to have lots of friends nearby so she wasn't alone. Though, she seemed to be doing better. Whatever the nurses were giving her in that IV seemed to be working. She didn't look as sick. The heart monitor was going steady. A small spark of hope that she would live actually made its way into my mind and my heart.

Luckily for me, I didn't have to deal with the hosts right now. Ritsu wasn't there either. He had to go call his father to let him know of the situation- he also wanted to see if there was anything the mob could do to help. I doubted that they could help though. The hosts had went to get lunch- they didn't want to leave, but I made them go anyway. I even made Mori go- I told him that he needed a break. He didn't want to go either, but one look I gave him made him understand. Kyoya was staying behind. Leaving, me alone with the guy that I slapped.  
"Kyoya," I said, "You do know that I am sorry I-"  
Kyoya cut me off. He was hugging me tightly,  
"I forgive you…but…"  
"Kyoya?"  
"I do have feelings for you, Crystal…while you may be with Mori, I can't just give you up without a fight."  
I bit my lip and started to push him away, but he held onto me stronger and kissed me. I was taken back but he didn't let me go. He kissed me,

"I just want to have my feelings out there…"

Then I heard a muffled shift. I turned and Mori was standing in the doorway. He looked at me, hurt, and looked at Kyoya with anger.

"I forgot my jackets," he said stiffly and after getting his jacket, he left.

I was shaken out of shock when I noticed Kyoya's smirk. I glared at him,  
"You knew he was there, didn't you!?"  
"Indeed," Kyoya answered.

I glared at him and gritted my teeth, _the Shadow King lives up to his name._

"Why," I asked.  
"Because I do have feelings for you and I do not give you up easily. I always win what I do want."  
I growled and punched him,

"How dare you! I am not a prize you can just win and with that attitude you will _never_ find someone! You bastard!"

**Third Person:**

Kyoya smirked still, even after Crystal ran out after Mori. He knew she was right- in a way. But he probably ruined her and Mori's relationship. If he couldn't have her, no one would. He glanced over at Cara, still asleep and out-cold and he shifted. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do…

He sighed and looked at Cara, even though it was the least logical thing he would ever do,  
"If you were here, what would you say? Would you think I was a bad person too?"  
Something inside Kyoya, after knowing Cara for the time she was here, told him that while she would've been upset, she would've understood. That's how she was. She was…kind. Ritsu walked back in and looked at Kyoya confused, pointing vaguely at the door,

"Why did Crystal just ran by in tears?"  
"I am not sure," Kyoya shrugged.

Ritsu glared, not believing Kyoya, but still his word was the only thing at the moment. Ritsu took his place back at Cara's side and grabbed her hand. Meanwhile, Mori walked towards the parking lot of the hospital- the large parking lot that frankly, was dark like his mood.

The hosts, that were just coming back with lunch, looked at Mori.  
"Mori," Hunny cried, "what happened?"  
Mori huffed and pushed Hunny off of him roughly. The hosts had wide eyes and Hunny had tears in his eyes.

"Mori," he whispered, "What happened?"

Suddenly, Crystal came running through with tears in her eyes. Tamaki grabbed her roughly,

"What happened?"  
Crystal tore away from Tamaki and chased Mori. The hosts watched the scene unfold before them. Crystal grabbed Mori's arm to stop him, but he turned around and shoved her roughly. She had wide eyes and her eyes quickly went from sad to mad. She glared at Mori and grabbed his arm. Taking him by surprise, she turned him around.  
"Listen to me, you big idiot! I can explain! Kyoya forced that! It wasn't me!"

Mori still was skeptical, since he knew Kyoya obviously did have feelings for her. Before he could say another word, someone jumped between the two. He was a big man, very muscular with black slicked hair and green eyes that were dull and cruel. He pushed Mori away and grabbed Crystal's arm. Hunny and Mori's eyes narrowed and they quickly got ready to fight. Before they could help, Crystal used her elbow and elbowed the guy's gut hard. Then once she was free, she turned and punched the guy hard. He was tough though and didn't go down.  
"Backup," he said sourly.

Six more men came from the shadows. Two contained the twins and Tamaki while the others faced me to fight. Crystal gritted her teeth and got ready. However, Mori stepped in front of her, as did Hunny. Hunny nodded to Mori and Mori picked her up.  
"What are you doing," Crystal whispered harshly.

"Protecting you," he answered just as harshly.

"I can protect _myself."_

"Perhaps, but why would I let you when I can just as easily protect you."

she blinked and looked back to Hunny- who was finishing off the last minion. Mori, who had been fighting off guys while holding her, finally set Crystal down.  
"It is safe."

She glared at him until she remembered why he left to the parking lot. Crystal grabbed him and kissed him,  
"_Mori, you idiot. I care about you," _she said, her emotions were a bit over whelming so she wasn't paying attention if she was speaking English or Japanese. Mori hugged her tightly.  
"What is going on," Ristu's voice said loudly.

Crystal turned to see Ritsu and Kyoya.

"We heard the noise," Kyoya said, "After all, Cara's room isn't that far from here."

Crystal's eyes widened,  
"Cara!"

She ran past them all to head towards Cara's room when she was stopped by more mob men.

"Get out of my way," Crystal growled and within a few minutes they were all down expect for two. It amazed her that they were able to sneak so many in the hospital. Mori came to help Crysal, but he wasn't able to reach me before one (that she thought was down) grabbed a knife and….

"Ah," Crystal cried and fell.

Mori caught her, but she wasn't able to process much expect for a few things- 1. She was bleeding, a lot. 2. The knife had hit some organ. 3. She felt like she was going to pass out. Hunny headed towards the guy that stabbed her, but he was taken out from behind by someone hitting him on the head. The figure came out of the shadows, it was Cara.

Cara smirked at their faces,

"Next you decide to brawl- don't wake me up. 'Course the nurses weren't thrilled that I wanted to leave, but hey, they weren't there when I left, so…"

Suddenly, Cara fell too. Ritsu caught her and she coughed. Ritsu's eyes widened when he noticed she was coughing up blood.  
"Ya know," she said roughly, coughing, "maybe getting out of the bed, ripping the IV, and fighting with some punctured organ…wasn't that good of an idea."

The last thing she saw was pitch blackness. Crystal was still faintly awake, she knew Cara was there…and she chuckled slightly, which wasn't good because of the wound,  
"That _idiot…_I'm the fighter, she's more of a lover…"

Then…she was out too.


	12. Epilogue

**Author Note: I wanted to make it longer, but I don't have the patience since I am working on other stories at the moment. Sorry. But you can expect more Ouran High School Host Club fics (even crossovers) in the future from me.  
~CWA**

**Epilogue: **

**Cara:**

I remember that day- I was declared legally dead for a few moments. I still had a scar going from the bottom of my rib cage up to just under my chest from surgery. Crystal still had her scar- it went from her left hipbone to the bottom of her rib cage on the right side. It was a pretty stressful day- me dying, Crystal almost dying, Kyoya being a jackass that I actually feel sorry for, Ritsu crying, the hosts crying, and Mori crying. Still, it might've been a life-changing day, but I don't regret a single thing because Mori and Crystal were finally together! Not only that but I had the wedding invitation. Speaking of weddings…

I looked over to my wonderful husband and wrapped my arms around him,  
"Hey, Ritsu, aren't you glad the kids are free?"

He gave me a confused look, but then smiled,  
"Yes, very."

Ritsu and I didn't take up the mantel of our mob fathers- in fact, we moved to America far from where my father lived (believe it or not Crystal and Mori moved in nearby too). Our fathers were disappointed, sad, and mad, but we had to get away. Both of our fathers, however, were happy when they got to see their grandchildren. Our kids that, thanks to us leaving the mob life, would live a free, normal life with no violence, no death. Though, I think my father and my father-in-law understood why we left when they saw the kids for the first time. They didn't at first since…well, we kept it a secret.

Yeah, we kept it a secret that I was pregnant. Mostly it was because it was before we got married. We were planning on getting married (and I got pregnant shortled before we planned the day for the wedding), so we just moved the date so it would be faster and then BAM. Nine months after the wedding, our beautiful daughter popped out. She was beautiful (now she was about one though). She had my pale blonde-peach hair and Ritsu's eyes. We named her Faith.

Until she was born, our fathers were actually kind of mad at us. After all, we practically ran away from them the second we could and after the wedding, we settled down in America and barely talking to them until Faith was born. They understood though. Well, they understood because both knew of my condition (we told Ritsu's father), and because we had a kid.

We did make a live for ourselves though. Ritsu and I were very successful. I had a successful restaurant and Ritsu was very successful too. We were able to have a nice large mansion that still looked homey. It was pretty big though. We lived in a pretty fancy spot in Florida. Mori and Crystal lived across the street in a smaller place- because they said that they didn't want a big place since it was just them and their daughter. Personally, I wanted the big mansion so we could have guests over a lot and when Faith was older could have friends spend the night a lot.

I still kept in touch with the hosts, even if everyone else was still in Japan. Tamaki and Haruhi were married with a daughter. Tamaki took up the position his father had and was also the owner and headman at the Ouran Academy. Haruhi was a famous lawyer. Hunny finally found a girl- and they were married with a son. Hunny was in charge of his martial art thing and his wife was a baker. She had her own bakery and made lots of sweets. The twins were both married with- surprise, surprise- twins. They did become fashion designers and were rather famous and popular- even in America. I didn't know about Kyoya though- I think he was head of his family's company but I am not entirely sure. I hoped he had someone special though. I knew that Mori and him weren't friends after what Kyoya did with Crystal.

Crystal and Mori lived across the street from Ritsu and I. Crystal and Mori owned a martial arts studio and class, but Crystal also owned a weapon shop- swords and guns mostly. They had one daughter that was a year old and were planning to get married soon- I was happy for them. Mori didn't mind her tattoo anymore- he did at first- mostly because she had it removed. I still had mine though- mostly because Ritsu didn't mind it and I grew to love it as a symbol of a strong life. Though, that daughter of theirs was such a sweetheart. She had Mori's eyes and Crystal's red hair. Such a cutie-pie.

I think I was crying more than Crystal was- and she was the bride! Mori was smiling the most I've ever seen. Crystal looked beautiful in her wedding dress (the twins-who became fashion designers-made it). It was a sweetheart neckline and strapless- a corset style upper bodice with a few jewels under the breast. It flowed down to the floor, at the end were a few ruffles. It turned from a pure white and as it went down it slowly faded to a light gray. It was gorgeous on her.

I was her maid of honor- so I wore a different dress than the other braids maids (Haruhi, Hunny's wife, and the twins' wives). I wore a red dress that was short with ruffles and they were long red dresses. Of course, Hunny was Mori's best man and the groomsmen was two guys from college that I recognized, Ritsu, Tamaki, and the twins.

I was crying a lot more than Crystal was. Her tears were happy tears silently going down her cheeks as she said 'I do.' Even Mori had one tear go down his cheek when he said 'I do.' We were all crying, not as much as Tamaki, when they kissed and were officially husband and wife.

I enjoyed the wedding though. After all, the twins and I helped plan it- a beautiful wedding on the beach in Florida (where we all lived- by we I meant Ritsu, me, Faith, Crystal, Mori, and their daughter-Victoria). Victoria was even Crystal's little flower girl while Hunny's son was the ring bear. It was cute.

Frankly, I really enjoyed raising Faith, and I even had a second child when Faith was about five years old- a son named Akio. Crystal and Mori, however, were happy with just their own daughter, Victoria. Faith and Victoria, who preferred her nickname Tori, were fifteen years old now. Akio was ten. I think I would rather fight Crystal's father (may he rest in peace, sort of), than try and raise a teenage daughter.

I was a bit happy though since Victoria and Faith were like sisters. Akio even had a best friend at school that I think they would be best friends for a long time. I was a bit sad though- since we lived in America, we didn't get to see Hunny, the twins, Tamaki, Haruhi or anyone. I think the last time the kids even met them was at Crystal's wedding. Still, I hoped that they would met them again soon. We still kept in touch though- I talked to Haruhi the most, but I still talked to everyone.

I held the phone between my ear and shoulder as I made dinner,  
"Hello, Haruhi!"

"_Hey, Cara. Remember that idea you thought of last week?"  
"_Yeah, what about it?"

_"I talked to Tamaki and the others…and because it's almost Christmas after all…we're all coming out there to America to visit you! Hunny, the twins, Tamaki, and our families…is that okay?"  
"_Is it okay with Hunny's wife and the twins' wives?"  
"_Yeah…we all talked about it…the kids haven't been out of Japan before and they know English…so it would be a nice vacation."_

I smiled,  
"That sounds great Haruhi," I said into the phone as I kept balancing it as I set the plates for diner, "I'll tell Ritsu. When you guys coming?"  
"_Is next week okay? Then to stay a few days so we're there for Christmas?"  
_"Sounds great! I'll talk to you next week to set up details."  
"_Alright. Bye."  
"_Bye."  
Ritsu walked into the kitchen and tried to steal a piece of chicken just as I hung up the phone. I swatted his hand away,  
"Na-uh. Not yet."

I was still smiling though and kissed him,  
"Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"Haruhi and everyone plan on coming for Christmas!"

Ritsu looked thoughtful,

"That sounds great! We have a big enough mansion for everyone to stay at….do you want to invite college friends as well? The ones we are still friends with I mean?"

I nodded, after all, we both did go to college in America- as did Crystal and Mori. We had enough space that we could have the hosts and their family, along with Ritsu's two college friends and their families, and maybe even one of Mori's college friends. If they didn't already have plans that is.

**Third Person:**

A week later, the kids watched their parents in horror. Fifteen-year-old Faith and fifteen year old Victoria were trying so hard not to die of embarrassment as their moms were told the embarrassing stories from they were kids. Akio was laughing his head off until Cara started to tell stories from when he was a baby, and then he quickly got red in the face. Anna and Ami (both fourteen years old- the twins' daughters) were laughing as their fathers played 'who's who?'. Fifteen-year-old Masato (Hunny's son) was looking at his father in disbelief as he devoured all the sweets in sight. Miki (Haruhi's thirteen-year-old-daughter) and Natsuki (Tamaki and Haruhi's fifteen-year-old-son) were red with embarrassment as their father insisted that everyone call him uncle, but the twins (the adult men ones, not the girls) were to call him King.

Ritsu's college friend, Natsuo, was laughing his head off that Ritsu was friends with people that used to be part of a host club. Luckily, or unluckily, Natsuo didn't have a wife that would embarrass him with stories, but he did have his two-year-old daughter Oki.

Mori's college friend, Charlie, was shocked when he learned Mori used to be in a host club. Luckily, or unluckily, Charlie didn't have a wife or girlfriend or kid to tell stories from when he was part of a similar club.

All and all, it was a memorable Christmas.


End file.
